Romeo y Julieta
by kyani95
Summary: X es visitado cada noche por un enmascarado Romeo y aun que el quiera huir con el sabe bien que no es lo correcto Advertencia Yaoi ZxX y un poco de AxlxX


Hola tenía rato de no subir nada así que decidí hacer este fic, como notaran es mi primer fic de Yaoi e intentare hacerlo lo mejor posible para que puedan disfrutarlo.

NOTA: Megaman X ni cualquier otra saga me pertenece si no a CAPCOM, si no les gusta el tema de chicoxchico cambien de fic.

Resumen: X es visitado todas las noches por un reploid enmascarado cuyo nombre proclama se Romeo que viene a brindarle su amor, aun que X quiera estar con él para siempre no pude ya que tiene un gran deber con la humanidad aun que le gustaría mucho podre escapa con el cómo Julieta pero con un lindo final.

* * *

><p>Romeo y Julieta<p>

Capitulo 1: Un amor imposible

Por las noches del HQ todo permanece muy callado ni una alma se pasea por los pasillos, al menos solo los que aun están en una misión, los guardias permanecen siempre alerta para evitar cualquier especie de ataque sorpresa pero un individuo siempre logra burlarlos llegando a los adentros del HQ.

Con mucha cautela se dirige a unos de los edificios, ya era común que llegara hasta allí todas las noches siempre venia esperando lograr ver a su amado tan acostumbrado estaba que era un experto para burla a los guardias, trampas y cámara de seguridad.

Al llegar a un edificio saca de un bolsillo de su larga chaqueta un reloj de cuerda la hora de encuentro estaba pasando y no había ni una señal de su amado con miedo de pensar que no estaba o simplemente ya no quería estar con el proclamo unas palabras esperando ver a su amado.

-Mi dulce amado acaso ¿no estás o te haces el dormido? ¡Si ya no me quieres ver me iré para nunca volver!- Con un tono melancólico pretendía irse hasta que una voz suave le respondió

-No grites tan recio que nos pueden escuchar ¿Por qué siempre tienes que gritar así?-

-Pensé que te a veis quedado dormido- con una gran sonrisa en su rostro subió rápidamente la pared hasta llegar a la ventana de su amado con mucho cuidado de que su sombrero no tallera y revelara un poco de su identidad.

Como era común el chico abrazo fuerte mente al enmascarado y este se lo devolvió, con mucha delicadeza con una de su mano tomo la barbilla del joven a cercándola a su enmascarado rostro permitiéndole verlo con mas detalle, aquel joven por el que arriesgaba el cuello cada noche era realmente hermoso, la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las cortina dejaba ver perfectamente su rostro amaba ver esos ojos verdes que inspiraban ternura, esa cabellera rebelde castaña y amaba como sus mejillas tenían ese color rosa cuando el llegaba, si el joven era hermoso.

Pero al contrario del chico este no podía ver nada de su supuesto amado siempre está bien cubierto de pies a cabeza solo dejándole ver su sonrisa, aun que chico amaba esa sonrisa en verdad deseaba conocer quién estaba detrás de esa mascara.

-Quiero verte Romeo quiero ver cómo eres detrás de esa mascara- pronuncio el joven de pelo castaño al mismo tiempo que colocaba ambas manos en su rostro con la intención de quitarle la mascara

-Escapa conmigo solo de esa manera podrás ver mi rostro, solo de esa manera sabrás quien soy y ser felices para siempre-

-Acaso ¿aun no comprendes? Yo no puedo irme tengo una responsabilidad y esa es cuidar de esta tierra, cuidar de los humanos que habitan en ella, Romeo yo no puedo irme por favor te pido que te olvides de mi- tristemente en chico bajo la cabeza, pero no tenia otra opción ese amor que estaban haciendo crecer no lo llevaría a ninguna parte.

-Tú sabes que no me olvidada de ti jamás, y aun que tenga que esperar todo un siglo para que nuestro amor pueda ser libre lo haré, te esperare por siempre X- con esto último salto de la ventana cayendo encima de un bello caballo blanco que corría tan rápido como el viento.

X solo pudo llevarse una mano a la mejilla mientras miraba como su amado Romeo desaparecía entre la bella noche, realmente quería escapar con él y olvidarse de la guerra pero era algo que no podía simplemente no estaría bien además no desea dejarle esto a sus amigos, escapar no era lo correcto.

Como todas las noches el chico reploid se quedo durmiendo seguramente soñaría de nuevo con Romeo como cada noche.

* * *

><p>Sol salió dándole la señal al reploid azul que era hora de salir de su cama una vez más miro hacia la venta pensando en su amado y procedió a vestirse.<p>

Todo el día había pasado normalmente solo unos cuantos Mavericks haciendo de las suyas pero nada de qué preocuparse, se dirigió normalmente a la cafetería tomo un poco de comida y tomo ha ciento en unas de las muchas mesas del lugar un poco de tranquilidad estaba bien pero no había notado que su paz estaba a punto de irse.

-Y bien ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche romántica con ROMEO?- pregunto un joven con una marca en la cara en forma de X y con un alocado cabello naranja

-Yo le pedí que se fuera y no volviera Axl- Axl casi se ahogaba con eso como era posible que le digiera eso desde que X le conto lo de su relación misteriosa el había notado que estaba muy enamorado y simplemente no concuerda.

-¿Qué acaso estás loco? Tu lo amas X y no puedes privarte de ese amor de tu primer amor, supongo que el no te hizo caso verdad- el reploid azul solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Axl me estoy arrepintiendo de a verte contado esto, según yo no le quise contar a Zero porque me regañaría y tu estas en la misma condiciones

-Ya relájate no soy tu madre pero cualquiera te diría lo mismo además deberías decirle a Zero el sabe mas casas de amor que yo, ya que solo soy un pequeño niño esperanzado en encontrar a una linda princesa en peligro- los ojos de Axl se iluminaban de una gran esperanza como si algún día encontraría esa princesa y X no quiso sacarlo a la realidad ya que solo era un niño

-Axl yo no le puedo decir a Zero tu sabes que desde que ocurrió esa tragedia que tu sabe a Zero no le gusta hablar de amor

-¿Que tan malo puede ser?- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Pues seria así yo llegaría con el y digo ¿Zero me puedes ayudar? Claro X de ¿Qué pasa? Pues veras tengo un problema de amor y no se que ha…. Puf me cierra la puerta de su cuarto.

-tan así es Zero no está exagerando

-No esa tragedia lo dejo muy marcado pobre Zero, pero en fin ese es el punto yo no quiero sufrir de ese modo no me gustaría perder a mi amado enmascarado pero tampoco puedo huir como una gallina

-Yo lo haría- sonrió divertido -Axl todos sabemos que eres una gallina- contesto un serio X cosa que hizo que el pequeño reploid empezara hacer pucheros.

-En fin Axl tengo una misión hasta luego- X salió de la cafetería un tanto pensativo, realmente Axl tenía ese era su primer amor y a pesar de no conocerle la cara el estaba profundamente enamorado de él no podía darse el lujo de dejar escapar a su primer amor además quien podía asegurar que ese no sería su única oportunidad de amar.

Axl había permanecido pensativo en la mesa de la cafetería de alguna forma tenía que ayudar a su amigo para que no dejara escapar esa oportunidad además no tenia realmente nada que hacer, pensó en contarle a Alia pero ella es una de las mas chismosa de las operadoras y seria cuestione de segundo para que toda las base se enterada del secreto amor de X.

-Definitivamente Alia no, pero tal vez un reploid mas adulto alguien que se comporte como un padre, ¡Ya se Signas! No será un padre pero me regaña y eso cuenta de alguna forma- el chico salió de la cafetería con una amplia sonrisa cosa que a mucho les dio desconfianza ya que esa sonrisa solo quiere decir que se traía algo entre manos además Axl era conocido como el rey de las bromas así que deberían estar con mucho cuidado.

-Hoy no hare bromas- dijo al notar la preocupación de algunos reploids- Pero mañana tal vez- con esto último no dejo ni a un reploid relajarse.

No le tomo mucho tiempo en llegar a la oficina de Signas, como siempre el estaba sentado con una taza de café al lado mientras revisaba varios informes de alguna misiones.

-Oh Axl no te vi toma ha ciento, estuve revisando tu último informe de misión y veo que mejoras cada vez mas pero hay un pequeño problema…- se llevo una mano a la barbilla eso solo significaba que era un gran error cosa que hizo temblar a Axl

-Así ¿Cuál es?- temblaba como un niño pequeño

-Es tu horrible ortografía ¡Haces que sea imposible leer tus informes! Tendré que mandarte a una escuela, pero no creo que haigas venido a escuchar mis quejas ¿verdad?-

-Así es señor, vera estoy creciendo y tengo algunos problemas amorosos es que yo- el chico fue interrumpido por su jefe

-A ya sé cuál es tu problema, estas creciendo y al no tener a una especie de padre tendré yo que darte la charla, veras yo soy un experto en esto así que tomara un tiempo- se acomodo mejor en su silla para lo que se aproximaba

-¡Genial!- dijo feliz e ingenuamente por lo que iba pasar todos los problemas de X serian arreglados al menos eso pensó.

* * *

><p>X ser dirigía a la cabina de mando pero noto a los lejos a su mejor amigo, al gran caballero rojo Zero, pero le llamo más la atención notar que este estaba leyendo un libro, curioso se acerco a el pero de forma instantánea Zero cerró el libro.<p>

-Zero ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Quería saber que estabas leyendo- reprocho es reploid azul

-X yo no me meto en tus cosas así que respeta las mías- el reploid de cabellera rubia se levanto de forma rápida al mismo tiempo que comenzó a retirarse del lugar dejando al pobre X un tanto confundido.

-Zero no suele ser así tal vez amaneció de mal humor digo si se puede mas- rio un tanto con lo ultimo pero algo lo interrumpió

-X repórtate a la cabina de mando o si no ¡yo misma iré a traerte de las orejas reploid de pacotilla!- al parecer su navegante Alia también estaba de muy mal humor cosas que solo significaba problemas para el.

La puerta de la oficina de Signas se abrió dejando salir a un traumatizado Axl.

-Y así es como se debe hacer aun que para los humanos es la forma de tener un bebe, espero despejar tus dudas Axl- Signas se devolvió a su oficina cerrando su puerta mientras que Axl seguía un tanto petrificado

-Rayos, creo que Signas no era el indicado creo que acaba de romper mi pequeña inocencia de niño ¡VOY A TENER PESADILLAS, PESADILLA!

* * *

><p>Bien este fue el primer capítulo de esta historia, espero que fuera de su agrado si es que alguien lo está leyendo, los reviews son bien recibidos bueno hasta el próximo capitulo ¡Adios!.<p> 


End file.
